Sweep rowing or sculling involve a rower or teams of rowers using a single oar or a pair of oars. In sweep rowing, a rower handles a single oar with two hands. Whereas, in sculling, a rower handles a pair of oars, one in each hand. In sweep rowing competitions, teams of two, four or eight rowers typically compete against one another. In sculling competitions, one, two, four or eight persons typically compete against one another.
During a rowing stroke, the oar alternates between being in the water and traveling through the air. While the oar is in the air, the oar experiences aerodynamic drag which must be overcome by the rower each time the oar is returned for its next trip through the water. In view of the above, oars with a better aerodynamic performance are desired.